The invention relates to a device for accommodating a tool or a support element in a machine tool or spindle, the device comprising a tool carrier receiving member arranged at the machine tool or spindle, comprising a tool carrier having a tool receiving member for the tool as well as a clamping device for fixation of the tool carrier at the tool carrier receiving member.
Known devices for receiving a driven or stationary tool (for example, a cutting tool) or any other parts (for example, a support element for a measuring device) in a machine tool or spindle have a tool carrier receiving member which is either arranged as a separate part at the machine tool or is a part of the machine tool itself. Furthermore, a tool carrier is provided which has a tool receiving member for the tool. In order to be able to securely connect this tool carrier receiving member with the tool carrier in a permanent manner, a clamping device is provided. For this purpose, the tool carrier is divided into two areas, i.e., a first area for the tool receiving member and a second area to be received in the machine part or spindle part whereby in this second area the clamping device is arranged in the interior of the tool carrier. This arrangement of the clamping device results in the total length of the tool carrier being the sum of the two aforementioned areas. As a result of machine tools that have been recently introduced into the market and have a more limited work space the large constructive size of the tool carrier is disadvantageous.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a tool carrier of a short length.